1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device capable of efficiently synthesizing a light beam from two semiconductor lasers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of development in recent years, the semiconductor laser is employed as the light source in various applications such as a laser beam printer or an optical disk apparatus, or in optical communications. In such applications, it is already known to improve working efficiency by increasing the intensity of the light beam from the light source for obtaining a higher scanning speed or by employing plural beams.